Depois daquela noite
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA-Slash/Drarry-cont. de Apenas uma noite - Foi apenas uma noite... mais quais as consequências? O que acontece depois?
1. Daco Malfoy

****

* * *

LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... Grande novidade...ESSA FIC É NC17/slash... Nossa... Leiam "Apenas uma noite" antes ok?...

* * *

_**Depois daquela noite**_

_-Draco Malfoy-_

**Ele se foi no silêncio... Silêncio... porque não qis dizer nada não é?**

**Como as criaturas da noite, ele simplesmente se foi... como um gato vagabundo que pula a cerca e some nas sombras.**

A única coisa que confirma que não estive sonhando é que intencionalmente deixou para trás a veste negra...

A que eu mesmo arranquei...

E deixou ao lado das minhas roupas, todas cuidadosamente dobradas.

**Não te compreendo.**

**Não ME compreendo.**

_Você me assusta agora..._

**Eu não gosto disso.**

Eu ergo a cabeça e de algum modo você está presente... Concentrado na aula, passando pelo lado de fora da porta, esticando-se todo para alcançar alguma prateleira da biblioteca, rodeado de imbecis que querem sua atenção.

_Nem me atreveria a chegar perto nessas circunstâncias._

E eu me pergunto porquê haveria de querer chegar perto? 

Talvez seja o espírito de deslumbramento... aquela coisa que te deixa imediatamente aborrecido, anestesiado e fascinado por algo.

Porquê de repente eu descobri.

**Você.**

Não é o caso de estar amando, ou estar apaixonado, não é isso, eu estou deslumbrado com você.

**Surpreso.**

_Isso é estranho levando em conta que essa foi a primeira impressão que tive ao seu respeito aos onze anos, precisei de alguns anos para chegar ao mesmo ponto de onde parti._

Sou burro? Regredi tanto assim nos meus conceitos? 

O tempo parece estar correndo agora... faz quanto tempo mesmo?

_Engraçado é que tenho medo de contar._

**Dá impressão que perdi algo.**

O que me lateja no orgulho é que eu devo-lhe um agradecimento.

**Odeio isso!**

Eu estava vegetando. E de repente... Acordei.

**Com o seu gosto na minha boca.**

E queria uma explicação... para tudo o que aconteceu.

_O que me revolta é que fui eu que comecei..._

EU! 

E você... você é diferente de mim... e foi você que conduziu tudo... entende a insanidade da coisa?

**O Potter que eu conhecia e amei odiar não o foi o mesmo que me comeu naquela maldita sala!**

_Então eu parei para pensar e acabei chegando a uma única conclusão._

**Quem é você?**

_A velha figurinha do herói/bom/puro não cola... _

Não acredito em heroísmo, não entendo o que é bondade e pureza... o que é pureza? Explica-me...

Houve pureza no que fizemos?

Uma parte de mim queria acreditar nisso... que o que fizemos naquela noite foi algo bom, puro.

_Seria a única coisa boa e pura que fiz na vida._

Ao mesmo tempo outra parte de mim recua horrorizada.

**Foi justamente com você... eu não entendo porquê...**

Porque você... de todas as pessoas me quis?

_Isso não faz sentido..._

Não faz o menor sentido...

É por isso que volto a essa sala?

ME RESPONDA ALGUÉM!!!!!!!!

Se levantou com um suspiro, voltava para aquele quarto, sentava naquela mesma cama e revivia a mesma noite só para entender... ainda havia algo no ar daquele alojamento abandonado... ainda havia aquele espírito de deslumbramento em sua alma...

-Ah, que sinceramente...- olhou com impaciência para a cama.- Você é um bicho ignorante Malfoy... ele se foi, rindo pelos cantos porque te comeu... o "_bondoso_" Potter...

**Mentira!** Gritou uma vozinha que não queria ouvir dentro de sua alma...

Se virou para abandonar o quarto e ao dar a volta na cama e chegar perto da porta se assustou com o movimento do trinco.

* * *


	2. Harry Potter

* * *

LEMBRETE: OS PERSONAGENS PERTENCEM A JK ROWLING... Grande novidade...ESSA FIC É NC17/slash... Nossa... Leiam "Apenas uma noite" antes ok?...

* * *

_**Depois daquela noite**_

_-Harry Potter-_

**Eu fugi... fugi... porque não sabia o que fazer...**

**Foi um ato meio covarde... instinto de sobrevivência...fugindo enquanto ele dormia.**

O estranho é que talvez eu tenha tentado ficar... acordando devagar, observando-o ali deitado, esquecido do mundo, calmo...

Levantando devagar, vestindo as roupas...

Dobrando cuidadosamente as roupas caídas no chão, esquecendo a minha veste, talvez sem querer... talvez não.

**Não me compreendo.**

**Não TE compreendo.**

_Você me assusta agora..._

**Eu gosto disso.**

Eu ergo a cabeça e de algum modo você está presente... Concentrado na aula, passando pelo lado de fora da porta, sentado austeramente a mesa, sozinho.

_Sinto vontade de levantar e ir falar com você no meio do salão._

E eu me pergunto porquê haveria de querer falar com você? 

Talvez seja o espírito de deslumbramento... aquela coisa que te deixa imediatamente aborrecido, anestesiado e fascinado por algo.

Porquê de repente eu descobri.

**Você.**

Não é o caso de estar amando, ou estar apaixonado, não é isso, eu estou deslumbrado com você.

**Surpreso.**

_Isso é estranho levando em conta tudo que já senti sobre você... tudo que pensei... o quanto você se faz presente nessa minha vida esquisita... eu odiava você..._

Sou burro? Regredi tanto assim nos meus conceitos? 

O tempo parece estar correndo agora... faz quanto tempo mesmo?

_Engraçado é que tenho medo de contar._

**Dá impressão que perdi algo.**

O que me lateja no orgulho é que eu devo-lhe um agradecimento.

**Odeio isso!**

Eu estava vegetando. E de repente... Acordei.

**Com o seu gosto na minha boca.**

E queria uma explicação... para tudo o que aconteceu.

_O que me revolta é que fui eu que ultrapassei todos os limites..._

EU! 

E você... você é diferente de mim... me sinto sujo... não por você, por causa de você... tão branco... entende a insanidade da coisa?

**O Malfoy que eu conhecia e amei odiar não o foi o mesmo que me comeu naquela maldita sala!**

_Então eu parei para pensar e acabei chegando a uma única conclusão._

**Quem é você?**

_A velha figurinha do mimado/arrogante/mau não cola... _

Não acredito mais nisso, não entendo o que é que aconteceu lá... o que é maldade? Explica-me...

Houve maldade no que fizemos?

Uma parte de mim queria acreditar nisso... que o que fizemos naquela noite foi algo mau, impuro.

_Seria a única coisa interessante que fiz na vida._

Ao mesmo tempo outra parte de mim recua horrorizada.

**Foi justamente com você... eu não entendo porquê...**

Porque você... de todas as pessoas me quis?

_Isso não faz sentido..._

Não faz o menor sentido...

É por isso que volto a essa sala?

ME RESPONDA ALGUÉM!!!!!!!!

Continuou andando pelo corredor, o mesmo caminho toda madrugada, quando tinha um tempo só, único tempo só eram as madrugadas, agora, ainda olhando o corredor onde tinham quebrado as garrafas, sorrindo ao lembrar das frases bêbadas, dos socos, revivendo o primeiro olhar direto nos olhos, o primeiro roçar do lábios... ainda havia algo no ar daquele alojamento abandonado... ainda havia aquele espírito de deslumbramento em sua alma...

-Ah, que sinceramente...- olhou com impaciência a sala.- Você é um bicho burro Harry... ele deve ter ficado feliz, rindo pelos cantos porque te comeu... o "_grande_" Malfoy...

**Mentira!** Gritou uma vozinha que não queria ouvir dentro de sua alma...

Esticou a mão e girou o trinco, mais uma noite de questionamentos naquela cama vazia e fria o esperavam...

O que quero encontrar? Se perguntava ao abrir a porta.

Encontrando a resposta.

* * *


	3. Frente a Frente

_**Depois daquela noite**_

_-Frente a Frente-_

**Se virou para abandonar o quarto e ao dar a volta na cama e chegar perto da porta se assustou com o movimento do trinco.**

_Esticou a mão e girou o trinco, mais uma noite de questionamentos naquela cama vazia e fria o esperavam..._

_O que quero encontrar? Se perguntava ao abrir a porta._

**Encontrando a resposta.**

**Ambos.**

Potter continuava miserávelmente, magro, pálido e com imensas olheiras... Pensou Draco o olhando parado na porta, mão ainda no trinco, os mesmos olhos verdes, mesmo cabelo arrepiado, mesma boca.

Malfoy continuava arrogantemente o mesmo, arrumado, impecável... perfumado? Pensou Harry o olhando parado a sua frente, percebendo as marcas inconfundíveis de que estivera sentado na cama, os mesmos olhos azuis, cabelos finos, mesma boca...

-Porque foi embora...- Draco acabou cedendo, tinha que perguntar... estranhando o leve enrugar da testa do outro.

-Você queria que eu ficasse?- falou baixo... assumindo o medo, observando os olhos surpresos do outro.

"Muito bom... ótimo, agora ele vai achar que você quer algo com ele... que precisa dele."

-Só achei estranho...- desconversou olhando além dele, em algum lugar na sala atrás da figura parada na porta.

-Só?- a pergunta escapou de seus lábios antes que pudesse pensar, sentiu um súbito frio ao ver os olhos defocados do outro se concentrarem nos seus.

-O que mais seria?- perguntou o olhando nos olhos.

"Perfeito... o que ele está pensando, que eu queria algo? Que preciso que ele sentisse minha falta? Que estou desapontado?"

"Estou... Oh Deus... estou desapontado..."

O que foi Potter? Que droga fale algo, não fique com esse olhar perdido... é cansativo... vejo isso o tempo todo.

-Imaginei que não ia gostar de acordar e me ver de novo, não pareceu muito feliz antes...

-Ah... certo.- eu sou idiota? Incapaz de juntar mais de cinco palavras numa frase? Recriminou-se o vendo voltar a olhá-lo.

-O que está fazendo aqui Malfoy?

Desviou o olhar... o que estava fazendo? As lembranças vieram a tona, todas... sentiu um frio que lhe percorreu as costas...

-O que _VOC_ está fazendo aqui?- desconversou com ar arrogante.

-Perguntei primeiro.- disse irritadamente.

-Não seja infantil Potter!- disse avançando.

-Você é que é infantil! Fiz uma pergunta simples!- disse dando as costas.- Pode ficar, quer ficar sozinho, esteja a vontade!

"**Não estrague tudo com palavras."**

Era disso que estava falando não é? Pensou irritado consigo mesmo esticando o braço segurando o rapaz moreno pela veste.

Me trate como criança... é o que eu pareço pra todo mundo... era o que estava pensando amargamente quando sentiu o puxão, e escutou:

-Espera... Potter, espera um pouco... eu voltei pra saber... eu quero te perguntar...

Se virou, olhou dos olhos azuis à mão que não só o segurava, e sim o puxava de volta.

-Perguntar o quê?

Draco corou.

"Merda... o que tá havendo comigo?"

"O que houve com ele?"

-Perguntar o quê?- insistiu um pouco afobadamente...

-Esquece...- disse o soltando.- Esquece, besteira.

Sentiu-se um idiota, vendo o outro claramente incomodado... eu sou muito idiota! Ah Potter... eu sou covarde.

-Eu... eu posso fazer uma pergunta então?- Se ele não quer saber, se vai esquecer tudo, pelo menos eu preciso, nem que seja a mais cruel das respostas... eu preciso.

Draco olhou o rapaz... ele o olhava meio incomodado... talvez meio timidamente...

-O quê?- perguntou mais rudemente do que queria.

Talvez fosse melhor não perguntar, talvez ele estivesse mesmo querendo esquecer tudo... pensou ao escutar o tom de voz do loiro...mas não, já não dormia muito e recentemente andava virando as noites naquela sala, precisava saber. Respirou fundo... o pior é aceitável... você sobrevive.

-Porque me beijou Malfoy?

-Hã? Como?- acabou exclamando sem querer... tinha que ser isso? logo isso?

-Eu... eu sei que fiz muita coisa... sei que comecei...

Não se justifique Potter! Que droga... isso é tão idiota! Eu não sei... só isso, eu... mas não disse isso apenas deixou escapar:

-Não sei porquê... sinceramente não sei.- porquê eu acho que estou mais frustrado com isso que você Potter? Pensou.

-Certo... certo então... obrigado.-disse voltando a se virar para sair.- Não saber é melhor do que se tivesse sido só por brincadeira...

A última frase ecoou estranhamente nos ouvidos de Draco.

-Droga Potter! Pára quieto um segundo!- o puxou pelo braço.- Porque você me beijou? Porque você dormiu comigo?- disse o olhando nos olhos bem de perto, se vendo refletido nas lentes do óculos.

Aquilo lhe trazia as lembranças, melhor assim, relembrando seria mais fácil responder, pensou sentindo o perfume de Malfoy, desta vez um pouco mais amadeirado... outro perfume... mas ainda não cobria o original, natural do corpo... foi mais sincero do que deveria... pra que esconder afinal?

-Por muitos motivos...

Isso o surpreendeu, quer dizer... esperava um _"eu não sei." _mas devia saber, Potter, não mentia, não enganava, não escondia...

-Muitos?- perguntou na surpresa.

-De raiva... no começo... de empolgação... pra me sentir vivo... porquê eu gostei... acho que é isso...

-Como? Gostou?- o olhou incrédulo...- Como assim?

-Gostei...- disse sentindo o outro apertar seu braço com mais força.- Só isso.

"Perfeito... você também acha que eu que eu não erro, não bebo, não fumo, não faço sexo... você não me vê como gente não é?... na verdade essa era sua maior mágoa no mundo... sentiu um gosto amargo na boca... me vêem como tudo... menos como gente. Você também... sonserino imbecil"

-Respondi suas dúvidas? Então com licença.- puxou o braço irritado.

Eu o estava segurando com força? Porquê? PORQUÊ estou chocado com isso? Com o fato dele ter confessado que gostou... ou pelo fato de ter descoberto um ser humano de verdade por trás da cara inocente? Um ser humano inteiro... Oh... isso é estranho... não vá assim... eu tenho muita coisa pra entender...

-Não.- o puxou com mais força.

-Qualé Malfoy? Não se divertiu o suficiente ainda?-fechou o cenho.

-Você é lindo.- foi o que brotou dos seus lábios ao vê-lo irritado preso entre seus braços.- Você é lindo e diferente... um tigre, as pessoas tem medo de te olhar de perto... você me fascina... eu também gostei.

Olhou a expressão dele mudar, da raiva para o total espanto e para uma raiva doída como as palavras expressaram.

-Não precisa brincar... – empurrou o outro.- Achei que você teria mais dignidade... mas você não é capaz de respeitar nada não é?

Saiu o mais rápido que podia sem correr... não! Fugindo de novo... talvez fosse uma sina, mas precisava brincar com as coisas Malfoy? ME TRATAR COMO UM BURRO?

SOU MENOS BURRO DO QUE APARENTO... sei de algumas coisas...

Não sou bonito...

Sou mais um idiota no mundo.

As pessoas não querem me olhar, já acham que sabem tudo de mim...

E você está mexendo em algo que dói!

E eu nem sei o que é.

Tenho a impressão que descobrir esse tipo de coisa machuca muito... já estou muito machucado.

-FUJA!- gritou com raiva, na verdade arrependido, e sem entender o que fizera o outro reagir assim? Fora sincero. Uma das poucas vezes em que fora totalmente sincero... o que foi aquilo Draco malfoy? Uma declaração? Se foi... tenho muito a aprender...- Fuja Potter! Fuja! Quem diria que você é imenso covarde... você nem sabe...

Havia um misto de dor e raiva na face que se virou.

-Cale a boca Malfoy! Você não sabe nada, você não me conhece! Não me julgue! É fácil pra você falar! Seu arrogante... frio... você é incapaz de sentir não é?

-Não.

É só o que vou falar? Não pra sim?Eu sou capaz de sentir... sinto essa coisa imensa que me esmaga sempre que te encontro... antes eu e chamava de inveja... até aquela noite eu a chamei de ódio... mas não é isso.

Mas não é amor...

Se fosse eu estaria feliz... não é o que dizem, o amor te faz feliz? Eu nunca senti isso... pensou Harry, não brinque mais comigo... o destino já faz isso... eu sou um farrapo maior do que você pensa Malfoy... me deixe em paz... é só o que eu quero.

Paz.

É o que senti com você. Pensaram ambos.

Se olharam parados no meio da sala, na verdade quase no corredor.

-Eu sinto muita coisa Potter... pode apostar nisso... mais do que entenderia.

-Eu entendo mais coisas do que você pensa...

Estavam novamente tão perto.

-Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que te achava lindo.- disse esticando a mão e tocando os fios negros mais próximos da nuca do moreno.

-Não estava...

Segurou-o forte pelo cabelo... só sabia demonstrar o que sentia agindo.

A boca de Draco colou na de Harry, mais desesperadamente do que imaginavam, mas faminta.

Um beijo apaixonado.

Paixão.

Não é amor.

-Me apaixonei por você.

E no meio da noite, no meio da cama, no meio da paixão, não importava mais quem tinha dito aquilo primeiro, sim, estavam apaixonados.

-Somos apenas amantes.- disse Draco baixinho no ouvido de Harry encostado em seu peito.

-Só Amantes.- Harry respondeu baixinho o abraçando.


End file.
